


Event Horizon

by orphan_account



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this several years ago for a Dark and Twisted Challenge.  Can't remember now exactly what I was going for here, except Justin is not right in the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Event Horizon

Chris is his, Chris has always been his in a way that the others could never really understand. It had been difficult, after Chris' accident, to realize that things were never really going to be the same again.

There were lots of machines beeping and then they weren't and then they were and people were yelling and Bev was crying and then the others were there and they were dragging him off Chris as the doctors moved in with their frowns and their cold hands.

Fuckers.

Chris is his.

It had taken a lot of planning to break into the room where they were holding Chris and get him out of there. It had taken more planning and a lot more money to get someone to come out to the house and do stuff to Chris - make sure his condition wasn't deteriorating, that he was stable, and after a while he forgets what Chris used to be like and he's used to this Chris now, because Chris is there and Chris is his.

And now Chris is home and he's happier and now he's spooning yoghurt into Chris' mouth and Chris is smiling even though he won't eat it.

He wipes Chris' face gently because he doesn't want to hurt him, and he lowers his head to Chris' chest and weeps.

Chris is his.

Chris doesn't talk as much any more, but he swears he can hear the muttered comments as he leaves the room to get a beer, and while Chris isn't as athletic during sex, he can tell by the smile on his face afterwards that he still loves it as much as ever.

Chris watches ESPN avidly even though Justin knows he must hate the number of basketball games that they seem to show.

Chris is his.

He's concerned about how Chris is getting along now, without him. He's not so sure that the others understand Chris the way he does. They've probably taken him back to that place.

Chris hated it there, he knows Chris hated it there, it was dark and dead and cold and sterile and Chris was so glad to leave and get to his house and be in someone's home again. The others keep calling him and wanting to come visit and he's OK, he and Chris are OK and he doesn't want anyone interrupting their quiet time together and he knows Chris feels the same he knows Chris feels he knows Chris.

He loves how he can tell what Chris is doing, every minute of the day.

Chris is his.

Chris hasn't called or anything, and no-one's been by to see him, well except his mom, and she just cried and said "My baby!" He tries to ask her to check on Chris, to make sure Chris is eating OK, but she just cries harder.

When the others finally get there, Lance and JC are pale and scared and they look at him and clutch at each other and JC's face crumples when Justin asks "How's Chris?" Joey's hugging him and rocking and muttering nonsense words, and Lance says "J, he, ummm...".

They don't seem to understand that Chris is his.

Chris is his.

He's not sure what time it is or what day it is and he's trying to watch TV to find out but some woman keeps coming along to annoy him, and she wants him to drink the water and take the pill and talk to this guy and he just wants to know how Chris is.

"Where is Chris?", he asks, and just like last time he asked and the time before she shakes her head and writes something on her ever-present clipboard.

God - he just wants a soda and a shower and a fuck. But if he's going to get Chris back he's probably going to have to jump through these hoops. And he smiles and he nods and he tells them how he feels and he lies and he...

Chris is his, dammit.

Chris is somewhere else and he knows he can look after him better than they can. He just wants to know if Chris is OK, because Chris is more fragile after the accident and the guy who came over to check him out said he couldn't be left with just anyone. Not everyone could look after someone in Chris' condition.

He's screaming and crying and that fucking woman is back again and there's some guy in a lab coat and he's glad JC's not here because that's one motherfucker of a needle.

...and there was lightning, and voices, and thunder, and an earthquake, and great hail and a fucking alarm clock that just wouldn't stop and he just needs to get out of here and just not be here any more.

Why can't they just leave him the fuck alone.

Chris has been taken away from his home and it's not true what they're saying about Chris, dammit.

Chris is his.

Chris _is_.


End file.
